


Beginning of the End

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beth Greene Lives, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Girl Penis, Grinding, Incest, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Future AU. While searching for supplies, Beth and Maggie have a talk in an abandoned warehouse. Beth is frustrated that she never got to experience love or passion before the walkers ravaged the world. Maggie decides to take it upon herself to help her sister. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Beth x Maggie.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Maggie Greene
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Beginning of the End

**HELLO SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY. IF YOU DO READ THIS, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. I HAVE FALLING BEHIND WITH THE WALKING DEAD LATELY, BUT I STILL FELT MOTIVATED TO WRITE A STORY FOR IT. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO THE KIND OF STORIES THAT I WRITE, I WANT TO REVEAL SOME CONTENT WARNINGS BEFOREHAND; THIS STORY IS PURELY EXPLICIT SMUT. THIS IS AN AU STORY SET A FEW YEARS IN THE FUTURE, SO BETH IS ALIVE, OVER 18, INTERSEX AND THIS STORY WILL HAVE HER AND MAGGIE TOGETHER AND THEY ARE STILL SISTERS. IF ANY OF THIS DOESN'T SOUND LIKE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ, YOU CAN TURN BACK NOW. IF YOU'RE FINE TO CONTINUE, PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

Working together, Beth and Maggie Greene forced the door to the warehouse open and cautiously stepped inside with their guns ready. The interior of the building was quiet. Far too quiet for either of the sisters. Occasionally, they would tap on a bit of metal, listening to the sound reverberate. They waited for any response, whether that be from something undead or not. Seconds turned into minutes, and eventually, the two of them realized that they were alone. However, the warehouse was also barren of supplies as well as life.

''Damn it,'' Maggie grumbled under her breath. ''It looks like this place has been picked clean already.''

Beth nodded, avoiding eye contact with her sister as she pointed back to the door. ''We can move on. I think I saw another building down the road. If we hurry, we can make it there before any Walkers stumble around.''

She was already making a move. However, when she didn't hear Maggie follow, she glanced over her shoulder to see her sister staring at her curiously. ''What's wrong?'' Maggie asked.

''What do you mean?''

''You've been so quiet these past few days. You don't even sing to the others anymore. I haven't seen you like this since dad.''

Maggie didn't want to bring up any painful memories, but she had to get to the bottom of this. She and Beth were close. If there was anything that was on Beth's mind, she would know. It had been like that ever since they were young. Whether that be Maggie wanting to uplift Beth after they lose another member of their group, to even long before the dead walked the earth when she would defend her young sister from bullies who would pick on her for being born Intersex. Fortunately, Beth had come to accept herself. There were other more pressing matters to deal with than responding to bigots. That's why Maggie was concerned when she noticed Beth becoming distant as of late.

Stubbornly, Beth shook her head and forced a smile. ''I don't mean to be. I'm fine.''

''Beth, you know that I know you better. I want you to be honest with me. You can tell me. It's just the two of us.''

''That's what I'm afraid of,'' Beth muttered. She hoped that Maggie wouldn't catch that statement, but she did. Beth groaned and set her gun down to the side. ''It's nothing serious. I've just been thinking about some things.''

''What kind of things?'' Maggie questioned. She also placed her gun aside and folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Beth to speak.

Beth hesitated. ''I don't know if you're the best person to talk about this.''

That only made Maggie more intrigued. ''Well, who would be the best person?''

''I don't know…it's not like I know any other girls like me with my…unique qualities.''

Slowly, Maggie started to piece together what Beth was talking about. She could understand her sister's hesitance now. She had become a young woman before Maggie's very eyes. After years of surviving in a harsh world, she had watched Beth grow up so quickly.

''Is anything hurting?'' Maggie asked.

Beth smiled sweetly. ''No, it's not like that. I've just been thinking about all the stuff I've missed.''

''Oh,'' Maggie sighed. ''Trust me, Beth. You weren't missing out on much…''

''But, I still missed it!'' Beth said. ''I hear from others about how they used to go on dates before the world went to hell. It didn't bother me at first because I know that one day things will return to normal. But, that doesn't mean I don't think about what it would have been like if I was born a few years earlier. I could have had a chance to live like that. By the time I finally embraced who I was, it was already too late. I can never experience that.''

It was a tricky subject to tackle. But, Maggie could see how saddened her sister was, and wanted to do everything she could to help her. She stepped closer and grabbed Beth's arm, holding her tenderly. ''I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. All I can say is that when things do get better, you're going to make someone very happy.''

Beth gave her sister another warm smile and cupped her hand. ''Yeah, I hope so too. It just gets frustrating thinking about…uh…''

Maggie gazed at Beth and noticed the younger woman blushing. ''It's okay to feel that way. Your first time will be special.''

''How do you know? Can you promise that?''

Beth didn't mean for those words to come out the way they did, but it certainly sounded like they could be interpreted another way. The two of them locked eyes and could suddenly feel the air around them grow thick. They realized how close they were standing next to each other. Beth glanced down at the ground, trying to hide the way she licked her lips. However, this only meant that her eyes fell onto Maggie's body and she could suddenly feel a familiar tension between her legs.

''You want love that much?'' Maggie said softly.

That was enough for Beth to look back up and stare into her sister's eyes. ''More than anything. Even if it's just one time.''

Maggie took a deep breath. ''Just one time.''

She stood and waited to see what Beth would do now that she had consent to do whatever she wished with her older sister. Without thinking too deeply about her actions, Maggie stepped forward and moved her arms to the side, pushing out her chest as if she was offering herself to Beth. Beth licked her lips once before locking eyes with Maggie and then rushing forward. She placed her hand on the back of Maggie's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It felt like explosions had been set off inside the younger sister's head. Maggie's lips tasted so good. She was in love with the taste and the sensation.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Beth's heart was racing as their kiss deepened and she could feel Maggie's tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth just enough for her sister's tongue slip in and explore her mouth. Maggie smiled as she felt Beth's moan into her mouth. She grinded her body against her sister and whimpered the moment she felt a noticeable bulge rubbing against her thigh. From the occasional glance she would make in her direction, Maggie could tell that her sister was getting very excited.

''Lift your head back,'' Maggie moaned huskily.

Beth obeyed and her body trembled as Maggie started to kiss and suck on her neck. As Beth let her sister bestow her with sweet kisses, she could feel Maggie pushing her down to the floor into a seated position. Maggie's hands and lips travelled everywhere, and Beth had no objections to letting them explore.

''Tell me, Beth,'' Maggie moaned before cupping the tent between Beth's legs. ''Is this all for me?''

Beth was left breathless as she felt her sister grope her bulge firmly. She started to thrust her hips, enjoying the way Maggie rubbed her hand up and down to feel how big her sister was. ''Yes.''

Maggie smirked as she continued to kiss down Beth's body, pulling her shirt open one button at a time. She squeezed Beth's bulge through her jeans. It was already a handful. Maggie couldn't wait to see Beth now that she was an adult. She couldn't believe that she was enjoying this so much. She knew how wrong this was. She shouldn't be looking forward to seeing her sister's cock and wanting to do dirty things with her. But, here she was, feeling Beth's cock grow more and more, making her wet with anticipation to feel it inside of her. It was at that point she realized that Beth wasn't the only one with a lot of pent-up sexual frustration. Maggie was fully prepared to satisfy her fantasies just as much as Beth was.

Desperate to feel Maggie's lips on hers again, Beth grabbed a fistful of her sister's hair and pulled her in for a heated kiss. As they kissed, Maggie pulled at Beth's shirt, practically tearing it open. Beth gasped with arousal at how aggressive her sister was being. Her cock twitched with excitement. Together, they had managed to remove Beth's shirt, tossing it aside to leave the younger sister topless. Maggie stopped for a moment to admire Beth's perky breasts before going in for another hot kiss. Soon, Maggie started kissing back down again. She came to the top of Beth's cleavage and licked her sweaty skin, earning more moans from Beth.

''Maggie,'' Beth whispered. ''I want to see you too.''

''You will,'' Maggie replied, kissing Beth's breasts. Her tongue flickered over the perky nipples, making Beth shudder. ''But, I want to touch you first.''

Beth gulped and nearly choked on her tongue as Maggie cupped her bulge once more. It was throbbing tremendously, begging to be freed and feel Maggie's hand wrapped around it. Beth moaned as she thought about her sister's fingers pumping her. She then thought about Beth's lips around her cock. The images were causing her to shake erratically.

Watching her sister squirm with pleasure, Maggie hurried to strip her completely. She grabbed the waistband of Beth's jeans and began to tug them down. As she watched them slide down Beth's legs, she could see Beth's shaft coming into view. It took a bit longer than expected, but eventually, Maggie had pulled down Beth's jeans far enough for her cock to spring free. Maggie froze as she gazed at the long, thick shaft standing before her.

''Beth, you're so big.'' Maggie gasped.

Relieved at no longer being constrained, Beth smirked. ''Biggest you've seen?''

''Yes,'' Maggie replied, licking her lips as she stared at the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

''Ha, so you have seen others before.''

Maggie rolled her eyes. ''Only seen. Guys liked to show off. I never actually did anything with them.''

Beth swallowed the lump in her throat. ''What would you like to do to mine?''

Without a word, Maggie smiled seductively and tried to wrap her fingers around the shaft. Her fingers just barely were able to curl around the girth. Beth fell back onto her elbows and moaned the moment she felt her sister touching her. Her hand felt so warm and soft. More pre-cum oozed from the tip, trickling down onto Maggie's fingers. Maggie stroked her thumb over a bulging vein that pulsed in the long shaft. Her eyes drifted downwards so that she could stare at Beth's hefty set of balls which also looked like they could be a delightful handful. When Maggie leaned her head forward, her breath tickled the sensitive tip, making Beth throw her head back and groan with pleasure.

''Oh, Maggie,'' she moaned, trying not to buck her hips as Maggie pumped her cock slowly.

Maggie pumped the shaft delicately, marvelling at the size until she couldn't hold back any longer. She licked the tip, lapping up the sweet nectar leaking out of her sister. More strangled gasps escaped from Beth as she felt Maggie sucking and licking the head of her cock. She thrust her hips towards her sister's face, wanting to feel more. Maggie responded by parting her lips, allowing Beth's cock to slide into her mouth. Grabbing Maggie's hair, Beth guided her further down the shaft. To her surprise, Maggie kept going lower and lower until her lips were sealed near the base. Beth's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the tip hit the back of Maggie's throat.

''Maggie…oh, Maggie, don't stop. It feels so good.''

Maggie smiled around Beth's cock as she bobbed her head up and down. She could feel the thick shaft being driven down her throat over and over again. It was ironic. Before, the thought of sucking on a cock had repulsed her. She never considered it something she would do. Yet, she hungered for more with Beth. She enjoyed the feeling deepthroating her sister's cock, feeling her balls brush against her chin as she took the whole length, the sweet sounds Beth made as she tensed up and gripped Maggie's hair tightly.

''Wait,'' Beth suddenly gasped. ''Something's happening…''

Before Maggie could properly heed Beth's warning, she felt her sister shooting thick threads of cum down her throat. Maggie's eyes bulged and she nearly gagged as she felt thick spurts of cum pouring into her mouth. Determined to swallow every last drop, Maggie quickly overcame the shock of the quick ejaculation and sealed her lips around the shaft. She fondled Beth's balls, trying to squeeze every last drop out of her. After a short moment, Beth's climax ceased and she loosened her grip on Maggie's hair. Maggie released her sister's cock and swallowed the last bit of Beth's seed.

Beth covered her flustered face with her hands. ''I'm sorry.''

''What for?'' Maggie said softly.

''I didn't mean for it to be over that fast.''

''Beth, it's okay. It's your first time. I might have gone a bit too quick for you.''

''It's not that,'' Beth paused before locking eyes with Maggie, showing a hint of a smile. ''I liked it.''

Maggie licked her lips. ''I know.''

Though Maggie was more than accepting of the situation, she also didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. She had an idea for what would make Beth excited again. She straightened her back before pulling up her shirt and throwing it away, revealing her large, bouncy breasts in all their glory. Beth's eyes went wide as she gazed at them. Her body stirred with arousal and soon, they could both see Beth's flaccid cock slowly beginning to harden again.

''There we go,'' Maggie smiled.

As she gazed at Beth, she decided to give her sister a show. She pushed her breasts together and made them bounce. The way Beth's chest heaved as she became short of breath watching Maggie play with her tits gave the older sister a wicked idea. She had a feeling that this would push Beth over the edge again, but there was no harm in asking if she would like to try it.

''Beth…do you want to fuck my tits?''

Beth flinched. ''I can do that?''

''If you want.''

''Yes, more than anything. I've always wanted to do that…'' Beth tried to stop herself, but the words rolled out of her mouth too quickly. Her blush intensified.

That was exactly what Maggie wanted to hear as she leaned down and cupped her breasts around Beth's cock. The slick shaft fit snugly between Maggie's large tits. Beth was so overwhelmed by the wonderful sensation that she thrust up without realizing, bumping the tip of her cock against Maggie's chin. Maggie glanced down, shocked to see that her sister's cock was big enough to poke out of her cleavage. Beth's elbows nearly buckled as Maggie began to bounce up and down and licked the head of her cock.

''I can't believe this is happening,'' Beth moaned.

Her sister's breasts felt like the softest of pillows wrapped around her cock. It was already the greatest pleasure to feel her shaft being caressed by Maggie's tits, but she also had the added benefit of being big enough to still reach her sister's mouth. Maggie sucked on the head, swirling her tongue around the tip as she felt Beth's thrusts become harder and faster.

''Yes, that's it,'' Maggie purred. ''Fuck my tits. Fuck your big sister's tits, Beth.''

Beth felt like she was going to faint. Her sister's words spurred her into action. She thrust her hips frantically, unable to stop as the pleasure of Maggie's breasts and mouth working together to tease her cock sent electric surges coursing throughout her whole body.

''Maggie, I'm close again.''

''Do it!'' Maggie growled. ''Cum all over my face this time.''

Her sister's words pushed her over the edge and sent her flying into heaven. She exploded with a greater load than before. Maggie was shocked to feel her face become splattered with sticky, hot cum. Beth pumped up, emptying her seed all over her sister's gorgeous face and cleavage. Maggie closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to taste as much as she could as her face was covered. Beth happily watched on. It had to be the hottest thing she'd ever seen. And when she was finally done, Maggie tilted her head down to suck on the tip, sucking out the last few drops before feeling Beth's cock soften and plop out of her mouth.

Beth flopped onto her back, panting heavily as she was still trying to comprehend what was happening. She glanced up to see Maggie climbing on top of her to straddle her.

''I was too quick again,'' Beth whined.

''I think you make up for it with quantity,'' Maggie grinned, tracing her finger over her breasts to lap up some of Beth's cum before sucking it. Every action she made was an attempt to stir Beth. Judging by the way her sister's cock hardened again beneath her, Maggie could tell her strategy was working. ''Besides, we can always work on that.''

Beth raised her brows. ''That seems to imply this won't be a one-time thing.''

It was then that Maggie seemed to realize what she had said. Her smile dropped and she locked eyes with Beth. ''You know…this world is fucked up.''

Fearing she had just ruined the mood, Beth tried to alleviate it with some humor. ''I would say you have a dirty mouth. But, you've just done far worse.''

A small giggle came from Maggie. ''Well, I suppose one of us has to keep the other in check.''

''I'm not so sure,'' Beth said, causing Maggie to look down at her curiously. ''Because I was just thinking about returning the favor.''

Maggie was surprised by the words coming out of Beth's mouth. She could see that her sister was determined to follow through with her comment. The idea of Beth between her legs made Maggie groan with arousal. It shouldn't turn her on so much, but it did. And she couldn't walk away from that. She rose to her feet so that she was standing above Beth while she lay on the floor. As quickly as she could, Maggie removed her own jeans and quickly kicked them away. From where she stood, Beth had the perfect view to catch Maggie's juices leaking down her thighs.

''Did you get wet from giving me a blowjob?'' Beth asked amusedly.

''Why, yes, I did,'' Maggie answered. She moved over so that her feet were on either side of Beth's head. Her glistening pussy overlooked her sister's flustered face. ''Do you want a closer look?''

Beth nodded her head keenly. She watched Maggie descend upon her, lowering her pussy down onto her face. There was a small voice in the back of Beth's head that questioned whether she would be good enough to please Maggie, but she shut that voice down quickly once she got her first taste of her sister's arousal. Beth dragged her tongue up and down as Maggie sat on her face, grinding against her while moaning loudly. The taste was unlike anything Beth had experienced, and she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more. She reached around to cup Maggie's plump ass cheeks to push her down harder onto her face.

''Fuck,'' Maggie growled. She rolled her hips, enjoying the erratic and messy movements of Beth's tongue against her. She would occasionally feel her sister probing her entrance. ''More, give me more, Beth.''

Not wanting to let her sister down, Beth thrust her tongue inside of Maggie's pussy. She could feel her juices dripping down her chin as she tried to lap up as much as she could. Beth did the first thing that came to mind and made circles with her tongue before thrusting it on and out of her sister. Her fingers dug into Maggie's ass. There was no greater feeling than Maggie's knees clamping around her head while grinding her pussy against her mouth.

Maggie looked over her shoulder and could see Beth's cock standing at full mast again. ''Looks like I'm not the only one gets off going down on another person.''

All Beth could do was hum against Maggie's pussy. She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say. Her mind was blank as all she could think about was fucking Maggie with her tongue. Her body jerked when she felt her sister lean back and grasp her cock again, pumping it. They worked together to please the other person. The faster Beth would lick Maggie, the quicker she would pump the younger sister's cock.

Beth knew that Maggie had held out longer than she did. In fact, she had been licking Maggie longer than the time it took for her sister to suck her cock and let her fuck her tits combined. On the one hand, Beth was slightly embarrassed at her lack of experience and quick shot. However, she was also thankful that she could stay like this for as long as she had done. She would be more than happy for Maggie sitting on her face to become a frequent occurrence.

''Beth, I need your cock inside me.'' Maggie purred. ''I can't wait any longer.''

If there was anything that could pull Beth away from licking Maggie's pussy, it would be feeling her cock thrusting in and out of the same pussy.

When Beth released her hold, Maggie moved down so that she was straddling Beth's hip again. She gave a hearty laugh when she gazed down at her sister's drenched face. Maggie leaned down for a sloppy kiss. As they tasted each other on the other person's mouth, Maggie lifted her hips and slid her hand down to guide Beth's cock into position. Maggie rocked her hips against the massive shaft, teasing her sister by rubbing the tip against her entrance. At any moment, she was going to lower herself down and Beth could hardly wait.

''Please, Maggie…''

''What do you want?'' Maggie teased.

''I want you to ride me,'' Beth growled in response.

''Good answer.''

The two of them didn't say another word as Beth's cock spread Maggie's pussy. The older sister let out a loud gasp as she crashed down onto her lover. She had never been so full before. The pleasure from feeling her sister inside of her in such an erotic way filled her with ecstasy. Beth was equally as elated. She wasted no time thrusting upwards, pounding her cock into Maggie as she felt her sister rock her hips. The way Maggie's pussy clenched around her shaft as she rode her was indescribable.

Moans of pleasure echoed throughout the warehouse as Maggie bounced up and down, feeling the full length and girth of her sister's cock fuck her. Her body glistened with sweat as she leaned forward so that she could control her movements better. Maggie quickened her pace, threading her fingers through her own hair and tossing it back over her shoulder. She looked like something out of Beth's most desired dream, with her breasts bouncing in time with her rhythmic movements. For Beth, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen to watch Maggie ride her relentlessly. Beth couldn't resist reaching up to palm the glorious, jiggling boobs. They felt so weighty and sticky, but Beth wouldn't have it any other way. She leaned up and latched her lips around one of the nipples, swirling her tongue around the erect bud eagerly.

''Yes, that's it!'' Maggie cried out with pleasure as she reached new heights of pleasure with each thrust. ''Fuck me, Beth. I want to feel my sister's big cock fuck me hard.''

Beth bit down on Maggie's nipple, earning an ecstatic scream from her older sister. Her body was also covered in a thin layer of sweat as one of her hands reached back to grope Maggie's ass, feeling it crash down onto her hip repeatedly. She could feel Maggie's pussy clench tightly around her shaft, coating it with her juices. Beth had a feeling that this time Maggie would be the first to cum. Maggie was already wet after pleasing her, and Beth's oral stimulation earlier had tipped the older sister closer to the edge. Beth stopped kneading Maggie's breast to gaze up at her. Maggie was breathless as she rode her sister.

''Maggie, I love you.''

Those words were all that was needed. Maggie threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. Beth momentarily stopped thrusting as she could feel a rush of wetness wash over her cock and her thighs. The feeling of Maggie cumming on her brought Beth closer to another orgasm. She clawed Maggie's ass cheek and grit her teeth, trying to hold on for as long as possible. However, with Maggie screaming her name out loud as she reached the peak of ecstasy, Beth knew that was a futile attempt. So, she pumped her cock inside of her sister a few more times before burying it to the hilt in Maggie's pussy.

Beth's vision turned white as she came hard inside of Maggie. It was like a never-ending fountain as she gushed thick spurts of cum deep within her sister. Her cock throbbed as she pumped her biggest load yet. Maggie's screams turned to gasps as she felt Beth spilling her seed inside, filling her up. Beth kept thrusting, wanting to pump everything she had inside of Maggie. She glanced down to see her seed leaking out of Maggie's pussy and down her cock.

After what felt like an eternity, their bodies finally gave out. As Maggie collapsed, she wrapped her arms around Beth and brought her down with her so that her sister would be the one on top. Her body was still jerking, trying to calm down from the high. Beth's eyes remained closed as she rested on Maggie, panting and whimpering with satisfaction. Though, she had just enough energy to come down and kiss Maggie's lips. Maggie happily returned the kiss, stroking Beth's back. She moaned when she felt Beth's soft cock slip out of her. Disheartened by the separation, Maggie thought about reaching down to get Beth excited again, but she had a feeling that her sister was done for today.

''Beth…''

''Yeah,'' Beth mumbled tiredly.

After a moment of silence, Maggie smiled and gazed into Beth's eyes. ''I love you too. And I will keep loving you, no matter what world we live in.''

The two shared one more kiss together. They would have to return to the group soon. They would have to keep this side of their relationship a secret from everyone. There were other important matters to deal with. The Walkers were still here, and they weren't going to be going away anytime soon. Other survivors could be just as, if not more, dangerous than the undead. Regardless of what this world threw at them, Maggie and Beth were determined to fight through it to find happiness in a better world together.

**XXX**

**HELLO AGAIN! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS STORY? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. I FELT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS AFTER VIEWING SOME CLIPS FROM OLDER SEASONS. I AM GOING TO GET BACK INTO THE SHOW AGAIN AND TRY THE SPIN-OFF ONES AS WELL. FOR NOW, I'M HAPPY WITH THIS ALTERNATE TAKE ON BETH AND MAGGIE'S RELATIONSHIP, AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT TOO. I HAVE OTHER STORIES FOR MANY DIFFERENT FANDOMS WRITTEN WITH SIMILAR THEMES IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. I ALSO HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES FOR ME TO WRITE. YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO VOTE OR TELL OTHERS WHO KNOW ABOUT THE FANDOMS AND SHIPS TO VOTE AWAY. THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY WORK. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL SAFE AND WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
